


Thrill of the Chase

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chases, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain
Summary: When you've never had options before, suddenly having them can make you giddy with excitement-- especially if one of those options is Dorian Pavus.





	Thrill of the Chase

There used to be no point chasing after anything; now my options are wide open.  That includes Dorian.  Maker’s balls I should know better.  Intellectually, I do.  The _last_ thing I need to be worrying about right now is how it would feel to be holding him, kissing him, running my hand through his glossy hair: but it’s the _first_ thing I think about, and at the _least_ convenient times.  I can’t stop wandering Skyhold, hoping to run into him.  

I think now I know what’s meant by the thrill of the chase.

I think I could love this man.  


End file.
